I Got Your Back
by JustCrawledOuttaBed2Write
Summary: Ponch never asked for this to happen...but as he tries to put a stop to it all, he finds himself alone as no one else believes him other than Jon. He never expected it would be one person to help and maybe her actions changed their fates too. Co-Authored with Loopin' Lunan95
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hope you enjoy! This story includes bar scenes, attempted rape scenes, and violence, if that's not your cup of tea I encourage you to turn away now before you get into the story. (Unless of course you're feeling brave) Please be well aware of the fact that not all Homosexuals are the way that I have written them in some of these scenes. Some people are just plain nasty or bad. I have absolutely nothing against Homosexuals! Some people are just plain rotten and mean. So please understand I'm just writing a few characters that way. (But most definitely not all of them I think you get what I mean? )  
_

I Got Your Back Chapter 1

Frank "Ponch" Poncherello rushed through the double doors and got ready for work as fast as he could hoping his boss, Jared didn't notice he was late. Ponch had been late a few times this week already. He knew this time he was gonna get another lecture before he could actually get to work. The last time he was late Jared just took some money out of Ponch's pay check. Ponch didn't exactly want to work at a bar for homosexuals. Not that he didn't like them, but just working at a bar in general wasn't his cup of tea. But it paid enough for him to barely get by. He'd been living in a motor home, and living off tuna and beans for who knows how long now? He hated being so poor, but what could he do? He only had a high school education and lots of people hiring these days wanted you to at least have a two year college degree.

This wasn't his first choice in a workplace…but it did pay enough…well barely enough. Ponch longed to have a better job, but on the bright side he didn't have to work happy hour at midnight. That was always a little scary. He'd done it once and vowed never to get those hours again. As Ponch quickly tied the white apron around his waist he silently prayed he'd get a nice easy shift tonight.

He knew that was impossible, the very beginning and towards the end was always the hardest part. He got off at exactly twelve, midnight. When all those people were starting to pile in for "Happy Hour" and Ponch had run into some trouble with them before. A few in particular that always came…and always stared at Ponch like he was something else. Like some model from a magazine. It was hard to ignore the looks on their faces when they were practically drooling over him as he tried to escape this environment that always gave him the chills.

Ponch knew he should've just kept looking for a better place to go, but the thing was…he was desperate for a job. Desperate for money he needed to survive off some cash! And he already had run out of the money that his parents had given him a while ago, before they left for Chicago. His father had gotten one of those job offers that you'd be a fool to refuse, and as everyone knew very well Ponch's dad was no fool. Ponch however didn't want to go with the rest of the family to Chicago. He figured better things awaited him here in L.A. but something about how he was living and his job told him maybe things weren't as good here as he thought.

"Francis!" A familiar voice hollered bringing Ponch back to the present.

At first it made him jump, but then he realized who it was. "Oh…hi Mr. McNealy…"

"Francis you're fifteen minutes late! The costumers are very hungry and thirsty. Don't keep them waiting! Get to it boy…or lose your job."

"Yes sir," Ponch replied grabbing a few trays full of drinks and chip and dip. The dip smelled really strange and Ponch wanted to barf. But that was the way it normally smelled and apparently it was really good, otherwise no one would be buying it as much as they always did.

Ponch set a tray down on the table beside him then carefully lifted everything off handing each drink to the person that had bought it, then placing the chip and dip bowls in the middle of the table. He could feel all eyes staring at him as he worked. He made a point not to make eye contact. He knew if he looked at them they'd start a conversation. He learned that the first night. Someone commented on how much they liked his eyes. And then right there the very first night Ponch experienced what it was like to have a man hitting on him. Like actual real men trying to flirt with him! And that alone was unnerving. That was alright for some people, but for Ponch he just didn't swing that way. So it was weird to him.

Ponch picked up the tray and started back towards the kitchen. A co-worker behind the counter stopped him. "Hey, Ponch…that guy won't stop looking at you," Fred, Ponch's only work friend informed.

Ponch tried to ignore it. "He's probably just thirsty…" Ponch told himself.

"Yeah, thirsting for you, babe," he heard a voice from behind him say.

Ponch froze as soon as he heard that. "Crap that's Wayne…" he thought.

Wayne was a regular, he was the first guy Ponch came into contact with…and the first guy that ever tried to touch Ponch in a very unfit manner. Ponch was trying to avoid Wayne for weeks now. Wayne just kept coming back. He never said anything to Ponch he'd just sit by the window and stare. Ponch would do his job as best as he could without stressing out over the situation, but he couldn't help but wonder if Wayne would ever leave him alone.

Ponch started to walk closer towards the door to the kitchen. He went in fast and closed the door behind him. "Francis, get back out there! I'm not paying you to hide," Jared ordered shoving four treys his way. Ponch took each trey, balancing them carefully on his arms then headed back out into the main room. He took in a few deep breaths before trying to get past a group of people crowding around the bar. Someone was getting a little feisty. Ponch was sure happy he wasn't Fred. He didn't have to deal with the people at the counter.

Ponch quickly got everyone their drinks and was on his way back to the kitchen with the treys when a hand stopped him. Someone grabbed his arm. Ponch wasn't sure what was going on, soon he was spun around to face the person that had grabbed him. Wayne brushed some of the hair off Ponch's forehead. "Why so hostile towards me? I'm just like the rest of the guys…and a lot like you too," he said.

Ponch squirmed. "You're nothing like me, Wayne let go."

Fred upon seeing this from behind the counter could feel his ears getting hot as his blood began to boil. He hated it when anyone grabbed, touched, or did anything to Ponch. Fred was about to yell for Wayne to let go, when suddenly a hand came over Wayne's mouth and someone pulled Wayne away from Ponch. "Get back to work, Ponch," the man said.

Ponch nodded his thanks and hurried off. He didn't even look back to see who had just saved him. But little did he know the person that saved him was gonna turn out to be even more of a nightmare than Wayne…

CHP~CHP~CHP

Everything was beginning to die down now. All the excitement from earlier was gone. Wayne left and promised to be back later for "Happy Hour" Lord knows that's not why he was coming back at that time. Ponch still hadn't seen or heard from the guy that saved him. He was still grateful and didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment though. If they did happen to cross paths he'd thank him. Little did he know the only reason he was saved was because the guy wanted a reason for Ponch to owe him something…Ponch kept glancing at his watch. The minutes seemed like hours. It was now eleven fifty eight. "Two more minutes…you got this, Ponch," he thought. Then suddenly he felt like he was melting. He was sweating so much…but why? He wasn't that hot…was he scared of something?

Fred noticed something right away. "Ponch…you okay?" he asked.

"Sure…I think so anyway. I'll be even better in two minutes," he replied flashing that trademark toothy grin of his.

Fred wasn't so sure he bought it, he looked at his watch. "One minute actually," he replied.

"Thirty seconds," Ponch corrected.

Fred stuck his tongue out at his friend, then he heard the clock make this dinging noise. It was midnight.

Ponch breathed a sigh of relief. "See you tomorrow, pal!" he called after hanging up his apron, and grabbing his jacket. He headed for the door.

"Be careful out there, Ponch!" Fred yelled.

Ponch wanted to ignore that, but Fred was right. He did need to be careful. As soon as he started to head for the door he felt people staring and some were even reaching for him. Ponch was almost running for the door now. The loud music and disco lights were beginning to bother his head. As soon as his hand touched the door handle and he began to pull it open he was face to face with Wayne.

"Well hello there, Ponchie baby I was just on my way to see you," Wayne said a crooked grin on his face.

"Leave me alone, please. I just wanna go home," Ponch practically begged.

Wayne just cackled.

Ponch literally had nowhere to run right now. Behind him was a sea of people just wanting him to come back..and in front of him was Wayne. Ponch tried to push past, but soon was pushed back by Wayne. Causing Ponch to lose his footing and fall to the floor. Wayne was standing over him, reaching down to grab him. Ponch crawled between Wayne's spread apart legs and out the door. For the first time thankful he was small. As soon as he breathed in the fresh air his freedom came to an end, or so he thought.

A hand came found its way to Ponch's shoulder. Causing the young Puerto Rican to almost jump out of his skin. "Whoa, easy there…calm down, Ponch," came the soft voice if a new friend of his. California Highway Patrol Officer Jonathan Baker.

Visibly Ponch relaxed, but how was he to know Jon wasn't like all the other people in the world he'd had the displeasure of crossing paths with? He was to say the least a little weary of Officers now too. They'd called the cops a few times while Ponch was working and being harassed by Wayne. At some point the officers stopped caring, and some of them even accused Ponch of enjoying it and wanting Wayne all over him like that. Ponch shuddered at the memory, an over-weight blonde CHP officer by the name of A. Grossman had came to the scene one day.

 _Flashback…_

 _Ponch was pinned against the wall, Wayne on top of him. "You're looking great today, baby…how about a kiss?" he asked. He was half drunk from all his beer earlier. His breath reeked._

 _Ponch squirmed and wiggled trying to get away. Wayne got closer, Ponch could feel his cold hands on Ponch's shoulders. Ponch was hoping he could get away, but then Wayne began to give Ponch a nice soothing shoulder rub. Not a good thing! It was relaxing Ponch too much…if anyone where to give him a shoulder rub it was relaxing no matter who did it. Ponch LOVED shoulder rubs…especially since he was so tense a lot of the time._

 _Ponch was getting a little too relaxed, and no one was doing a thing. Fred was using the restroom._

 _Once again Wayne asked "Baby, how about a kiss?" as soon as those slurred words came outta his mouth Ponch remembered it was Wayne in front of him and he was a little too close._

 _"No! Get off me!" Ponch cried and pushed him. Wayne fell back stunned, but when he fell back he had a firm grip on Ponch pulling him forward and now on top of him. That was when Officer Grossman decided to show up…he walked in and found the waiter on top of the customer, and trying to get up. The customer was reaching for the young Latino, obviously wanting him back._

 _Grossman sighed and shook his head. "If you're gonna complain about the customer at least have a more reasonable and believable case…it seems to me that you wanted this, just as much as he did," Grossman said._

 _Ponch's eyes grew wide. "WHAT!? Me want him!? Never! No way!" he defended._

 _Grossman snorted "Yeah right…anyway to avoid calling us all the time why don't you and your friend wait till after work to…to do whatever it is you were doing."_

 _"Officer Grossman, I didn't want him to touch me!" Ponch cried._

 _Soon Fred entered the room before Ponch could get too raged and try to fight with the officer. As he knew would happen if Ponch wasn't constantly being watched by his friends and co-workers._

 _End flashback…_

Suddenly Ponch was brought back to reality when Jon said his name a little loudly. "Ponch?"

"Huh?" Ponch asked a little confused.

"Are you alright?" Jon questioned concern lacing his voice.

Ponch stared at him for a while. "Um yeah," he said.

Jon wasn't buying it. "What where you doing in there?" he queried.

"Uh…nothing…why?" Ponch replied staring at the ground a mixed emotion of embarrassment and anger that Jon found him there. He never wanted Jon to know…

Jon stared up at the night sky, it was velvet black and filled with million of stars that twinkled. That was when he decided to speak up. "Ponch," he said and caught the other man's attention. "I heard the guys at central think it's waste to guard around at a night club. I can't do something, but I know someone who can."

Ponch stared back at the blonde officer, what was Jon really talking about and rather about who? "So...are you guys gonna send some guy in cover, you mean?"

Jon kept for himself that his new friend talked about the person like a guy, but that didn't mattered. "You could say so." He chuckled for himself and then he looked at Ponch's brown eyes that held so much confusion. "I can't do so much and not the guys at central since we got more duties to tend to. But the person I'm talking about can do it, it's just a new cadet and well...let's say this one haven't gotten so much work to do than simple paperwork."

The Puerto Rican frowned and thought about it. He never asked for this, but it was true what Jon told him and the officers couldn't be there always. But another officer, a cadet, would watch him incognito? For some reason, that felt a bit comforting. "Hey, Jon. This cadet you talk about...how soon he be there?"

Once again, Jon hid his laughter as Ponch kept referring the cadet for a male and he ignored it as Ponch would discover it in time. "Well, is tomorrow too soon?"

It was then Ponch began to smile, for the first time in months and since these incidents occurred, it was a cheerful grin. "Tomorrow is perfect, Jon!"

Tomorrow night came quickly, but it felt like the pace of a snail for Ponch. But once Jon appeared, Ponch lost his imagination about a tall, strong guy like his newfound friend.

First off, the guys was shorter than him. Secondly, he didn't looked the least inch of strong. The poor guy could be squashed and rolled into the garbage by Wayne. Third and lastly, it was a small and ginger boy, Ponch would agree with whoever was the boss at the CHP central wouldn't give this guys too much work. The cadet looked as if he would break.

He stared. "What I expected was...different." He finally said.

Jon sighed, he knew Ponch would get discouraged by the sight of his cadet. "C'mon, Ponch. Don't judge of the appearances. Who knows? This one could be twice as strong and quick as fire."

Ponch groaned. "Alright, I give the guy one chance! But the second he gets beaten up, I send him home!"

"This cadet is just three years younger than you, not a kid."

"He looks like a kid for me!"

"Just one chance, please?"

Ponch sighed. "Okay then..."

The hours went on and it was time for Ponch's shift to begin. Jon left for home, but he promised to sit by the phone if anything would happen. Once in a while, the Puerto Rican glanced over to the table where the tiny, ginger boy sat.

He wasn't attracted to guys, but he must confess he was cute. He has a small button nose with freckles above, wide eyes that was green like clovers and the hair was so curly in every direction, orange like a carrot. His body build were thin and lean, looking more like a weak teenager.

But it was something about this guy Ponch felt something strong for. Maybe it was the hair, maybe the eyes or maybe something he smelled like. It was just something there, something he missed.

One hour passed and nothing went wrong. Another one and it was already over two hours since his work shift began. Ponch was amazing of how this felt like, it was like dancing on roses and nothing had gone wrong yet. Actually, he haven' even seen Wayne yet.

It was almost midnight as Ponch went to the little guy's table to give his drinks refills, which was only soda. "How long are you gonna sit here?" He whispered.

"Until you're safe." replied the ginger back and smiled. "If you want, I can walk you home."

"Nice offer, but no thanks." Ponch mumbled and cleaned off the table with a piece of cloth.

The cadet just smiled again. "I will anyways because it's after work thing are most dangerous."

Ponch knew that this guy wouldn't give up and that was when he worried of Wayne would go after this little guy instead. The poor ginger wouldn't stand a chance! But he admired how kind and loyal this cadet was and he understood why Jon chose him of all officers.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing happened on the whole night shift Ponch had, to his amazement and relief. While the young ginger sat there, quiet and polite as ever, there were no Wayne who appeared. Once in a while, he used to look up at the small officer, who was there incognito, and wonder what that looked in the green eyes were.

Green as emeralds and yet, so mysterious. The boy had a smooth skin, his skin was pale as snow. Did he ever go outside? Los Angeles was a usually sunny place, so why would he have a reason to stay inside rather than enjoy his time outside the work? The hair would be a mess for many others, but it suited for the smaller male. It was orange, like carrots and it has countless of curls.

Ponch wondered if the curly ginger hair would be soft under his touch. That was when he caught himself, the Puerto Rican wondered what was wrong with him. It was one thing to be caught into a moment, but to just look at the young boy and feel attracted to him by his appearances.

'He can't be human...' Ponch thought for himself as he filled the tray of the orders of drinks and he glanced over to the ginger. 'Who is that guy? I never seen someone like him...the guy looks even like a girl!' He thought to himself.

As it was soon end of his shift and Ponch endured his last tasks before leaving for the day, he dried off the tables. "Isn't time for you to go home?" He whispered to the ginger and brought the glass onto his tray.

"Not yet." He replied with a smile. "I won't go home unless you're safe."

Ponch sighed and gave up. There were no way he could convince the little boy to run away or make him stay out of this. But it was something about his smile that made the Puerto Rican feel at ease. Comforted by a simple smile.

"Thanks for tonight!" Fred said as he cleaned up the place. Ponch just nodded as the ginger guy was still there, waiting by the entrance and dressed in nothing else than a faded green coat. It looked as if the small guy had it for decades, despite being so young. "Be safe now." Ponch's co-worker said as the two left the bar.

It was quiet as Ponch walked with the ginger. It didn't seemed like he had much to say, but it was still awkward to walk towards home in total silence. Besides he didn't even knew if the small guy had a name or not.

"So..." Ponch began and the ginger looked at him. "You got a name?"

The young boy nodded. "O'Hannigan." He answered after a long moment and with a soft smile. "O'Hannigan it is, my father's name."

Ponch took that into his mind. "You're Irish?"

"Yes. I came to America when I was a child. The reason I don't remember as I had amnesia and my maternal aunt sent me here for a future." O'Hannigan answered and his eyes looked sad. "I don't think I could bother her more as I was the reason my mother passed."

"Your mom's dead?" Ponch asked surprised.

O'Hannigan nodded again and although this time, he was more solemn. "My mother's body were already sick and weak before I came to the world. She rather wanted me to live than her own life and she risked herself to give birth. She passed after two months though, so I can't remember her."

It was quite a long explanation for such a small guy and Ponch felt sorry for him. He lost his mother and so young! "What about your dad then? He's alive?"

"I don't know, I can't remember him at all. My aunt only said it was for the best if I didn't knew."

"How rude!" exclaimed Ponch before he could stop himself.

O'Hannigan nodded. "Indeed, but I never dared to say anything to her face."

They walked together, both of them felt more at ease. It wasn't the same awkward silence as before, now they walked together in a comfortable silence as they knew each other slightly better.

Ponch had already decided for himself to not bring the small guy to his motor home. O'Hannigan didn't needed to know that he basically lived in poverty and had to work in a bar out of desperation, besides he might tell Jon and it was the least thing he wanted.

So, he had decided that they would go as far they could to the camping area he lived and more further than there, since the area of the camping lot were well lit with those lamp posts. The only thing that concerned Ponch a lot was how O'Hannigan would get home by himself.

He looked as if a simple thing could break him apart.

The two of them turned to left of a street corner and walked through a long, dark alley. Ponch hated to walk home along in the middle of night, but as he wasn't alone, it gave him some kind of comfort. It wasn't even that long of a walk either and he would hate it once O'Hannigan were going to leave as he enjoyed the ginger's company a lot.

In the past, Ponch had gotten into a lot of fights as people from the bar used to followed him as soon he left his workplace.

But the thing that scared him more was the thought of Wayne following him. Ponch couldn't be more thankful that he had watched his back enough to make sure that no one followed him and found out where he lived. Otherwise he would never be alone and in the worst way. That would be so dreadful! Ponch hated to live in fear, it just wasn't right! But he had no other choice and he put himself in this situation , so he had to just suck it up.

Suddenly a trash can fell over and they both stopped. "What was that?!" O'Hannigan asked, startled and he bit his lower lip. It was dark, not a single lamp post could reach to them.

"I don't know..." Ponch replied and tried to make out in the dark shadows.

A voice behind them started both. "Well, what do I have here?"

It was O'Hannigan who reacted first and got in front of Ponch. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded to know and tried to glare at the stranger, who was at least two inches taller than the ginger.

"Not to spoil it, but you got the wrong turn home."

Now it was Ponch's turn to react, he stared and cocked his head at the side slightly. "And how would you know that?"

"I know a lot about you, Ponch. I know your schedule at work…memorized it. Know who your friends are…know about your Wayne problem…I even know exactly where you sleep each night. You almost never use your bed…it's the couch you sleep on. And lately you've been tossing and turning all night long."

Ponch shivered slightly. How the hell did that guy know so much!? Ponch looked at him. He'd never seen this guy before in his whole life…well except for back at the bar when he saved Ponch from Wayne.

"Hey I get that you're a little uneasy…but honestly you can at least do more than just stare at me," the man said.

Ponch dropped his gaze to the ground. "Sorry…" he said quietly.

The man smiled a devilish grin. "Well I know how can make this all up to me…"

"Whoever said I needed to?" Ponch retorted.

The man grabbed onto Ponch. "Hey baby I saved your life, the least you could do is show me some respect."

"How about you should show respect?!" O'Hannigan snapped angered and no one could react as it happened in less than a second. The ginger ran and pushed the stranger at the ground with full force, Ponch fell backwards to the ground and could only watch as the little guy began to fight.

The stranger was furious. "Your little brat!" He growled and caught O'Hannigan in a headlock. The ginger shouted something in a different language and bit the taller guy's arm.

Judging of how much he roared, it must've been painful and O'Hannigan's teeth must've been naturally sharp. The Puerto Rican had never seen someone so small to fight so fiercely, it was almost as if the ginger had turned into a feral animal as the small boy growled loudly.

Ponch was petrified, he couldn't move and watched in horror as the stranger threw off the ginger and bent over him, his massive hands strangling O'Hannigan by the throat. His arms and hands flailed around helplessly as he tried to find something to beat the guy with. The young male began to wheeze as his opponent was really trying to kill him.

That was when O'Hannigan's left hand grabbed an old beer bottle and hit the stranger's face with it. The glass bottle was shattered against his face and he let go of the ginger's throat and he gasped for breath.

Ponch rushed to help the ginger up and the small guy just glared at the stranger. "You should leave before I call for backup!" He said and showed up some kind of police badge. "Trust me, LAPD ain't so nice as you think!"

The stranger, who sported quite the wound on his face's side which bled a lot, chuckled nervously. "Officer...clearly this is an misunderstanding-"

"As if sexual assault and attempted rape is misunderstanding. Get lost now!"

The Puerto Rican watched in awe as the stranger ran off, he shouted something about "the wench should pay for this" before he vanished round a corner.

Ponch looked back at the ginger, his savior from a horrible fate. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned and as they walked at the end of the alley, he saw how O'Hannigan had received a black eye. The skin around his right eye were bruised in colors of dark purple and blue, his lips has burst and covered in blood. The shirt beneath the coat were almost ripped off.

"I'm alright." O'Hannigan replied and his voice sounded raspy, the effect of almost being strangled to death. He continued the pace of their walk as if nothing had happened.

But there were still something he didn't understand. "Jon said you were with the CHP...why did you say LAPD?"

That was when O'Hannigan began to laugh. "To scare him!" The ginger answered him with a wide grin. "People tend to be more afraid of LAPD than the CHP, for some reason. Heck, they all call us just "chippies". It's as if they don't have respect for us."

Ponch just nodded. As that did make sense, he knew he could impossibly turn the ginger away. He had gotten injured and he didn't cared if his motor home was a mess, the wellbeing of O'Hannigan was more important than what people thought of him. But in secret, he had never been so grateful that it was someone who saved him. Even if they guy was almost a head shorted than him.

* * *

Ponch gestured for the ginger to step inside. "Well...I live here." He explained awkwardly as O'Hannigan stepped inside the motor home.

For starters, it was a mess. The couch seemed to be Ponch's "bed" as the real bed in the back was made and untouched, the smaller table was covered by old magazines. The trashcan was overloaded by old boxes where ordered food had been in. Clothes were thrown carelessly at the chairs.

The kitchen sink was filled of unwashed glasses, plates and silverwares.

"Where's the bathroom?" O'Hannigan asked of sudden.

Ponch pointed at a door that was left ajar, inside was dark and he reached to switch on the light inside. "Here. the bath tub is both shower and well, bath. You want a shower?"

The ginger nodded. "Yes, I'm quite dirty after all the fighting." He said and opened the door, only to enter the bathroom. "Is there towels inside here?"

Ponch nodded as he searched for a first aid kit through the drawers and cupboards. "Yeah, just take your time, man." He said and hadn't turned around a single time. If he could find some bandages, that would be great.

* * *

The ginger stared at the reflection in the mirror while inside the bathroom. The pale, smooth face were roughly beaten up. The skin around the right eye was black and blue, it throbbed of pain. Scratches of nails had almost ribbed the cheek and the burst lips were red of blood.

A shower could maybe hear the mind and besides, being dirty of a fight didn't help when it was time to sleep. The coat was the first thing that came off first, then the shoes before the ginger undid the belt and the pair of black pants fell down at the ankles. Next came of was the yellow sweater and a flannel shirt. Last was the socks if someone didn't count the underwear.

O'Hannigan turned on the shower and went into it, a pair of clean towels were waiting once he was done with showering.

* * *

"Aha!" exclaimed Ponch in triumph. He finally found was he was looking for and he decided to make sure O'Hannigan was alright. Besides, he never told where the shower gels and shampoo was.

He walked towards the small bathroom and opened the door. "Hey! I found the first aid kit."

The ginger didn't answered, but he could see the forms of the younger male through the shower curtains. "Did you found the stuff? I forgot to tell that-" While he talked, Ponch had walked across and his hands reached to unveil the shower curtains to talk to O'Hannigan.

A terrified scream and Ponch was hit in the face by a soap bar. The Puerto Rican stumbled backwards as the shower curtains fell down back and he threw himself out of the door, closing it quickly.

He stood there with his back against the closed bathroom door, the sounds of the showering waters inside and his heart pounded. His brown eyes were wide in shock, his hands were trembling.

He was a she.

O'Hannigan was a girl.


End file.
